


Mask

by Deam_Imaginattio



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Jack the Ripper spoilers, M/M, Nightmares, Past Torture, Post-Jack the Ripper DLC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deam_Imaginattio/pseuds/Deam_Imaginattio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob was always good at hiding his feelings and making it seem like everything was alright by making stupid jokes and annoying everyone. Evie knows that very well but she also knows that she can't stay with him. So she asks the only person in London she can trust with her life to take her place and make sure her brother will recover after everything Jack has done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first fanfic I've ever published anywhere and English isn't my first language so I apologize for all possible mistakes you may find. Enjoy xxx

Jack the Ripper was no more and Frederick could finally relax in his office knowing that there was no sick assassin murdering innocent citizens and spreading terror across London. Abberline looked at the papers spread over his desk once again before grabbing, shoving them into the deepest corner of one of his desk's drawers and locking there with a key. He sincerly hoped that he'll never have to expirience something like that again. Once  was enough for a lifetime.

''Inspector Abberline'' he was drawn out of his thoughts by someone's voice.

Frederick looked up and saw a young police officer standing in the open door.

''Yes?'' he asked.

''Miss Frye is here, sir. She'd like to speak with you''

''Let her in, please'' he leaned on his chair.

Policeman left the office and shortly after Evie Frye stepped in. She looked at least ten years older than when he saw her just after she arrived to London summoned by Jacob. _Everything what happened recently affected all of us_ , he thought looking at the older Frye, _Some of us less, others more but none of us esaped the terror of Jack the Ripper._

''Good evening, Inspector'' she greeted him.

''To you as well, miss Frye'' he answered ''to what do I owe the pleasure?''

''I had buisness to attend nearby and figured out I could stop by and check if everything is alright'' she smiled.

''Yes. Thanks to you and your brother.'' Frederick shifted on the chair '' You and Jacob've helped me a lot. I don't know if I ever be able to repay for everything''

''Well... I have a favor to ask, Inspector'' Evie's smile dissapeared '' I've just recived a letter from India. I have responsibilities there and I must return as soon as possible''

Frederick was listening to her in silence, slowly understanding.

''I'm worried about my brother. He's been through hell. I fear all of this will leave marks on him and I'll never see the person we both know and are fond of.''

Abberline stood up, went around the desk and stopped in fronf of Evie.

''I will take care of your brother, Evie. You have my word'' he promised smiling softly.

''Thank you, Frederick'' she released a breath she must've been holding since she finished speaking.

The older Frye turned around and started walking towards the door. Although she stopped before leaving Frederick's office.

''My brother was always good at hiding his true feelings''' she said without turning around.''Don't let one of his masks fool you, Inspector.''

Evie took one more step towards the exit.

''Farewell, Inspector Abberline'' without waiting for any response she left the office.

''Farewell, miss Frye'' he whispered to himself looking at the now empty spot where she was standing a moment ago.

 

 

 


End file.
